Mixed Bloods
by XxAnaklusmosxX
Summary: In Ages past, during the beginnings of the First Titan War a woman bears a Demigod. He is a son of Poseidon. His name is Perseus and this is his legend. Pertemis. AU Whole Story On Wattpad : Xx Anaklusmos xX
1. The Beginning of A Legend

The sky had begun to darken; the moon now more prominent then the sun. Stars slowly focused into visibility. It was utterly serene. The moment the sun disappeared a young beautiful women appeared on the beach.

Sally was breathtaking. The wind graced her brown hair and at the moment her beauty easily rivaled that of the love goddess. In her hands was a small boy in a basket woven by her own hand. Her son, Perseus. He had the most precious sea green eyes and jet black hair like his father.

Sally ripped her gaze away from the Demigod towards the sea. The stillness of the water calmed her soul. Her descision was final. This needed to be done. For him . . .

Her lips pressed into a firm line as she took a few more steps out into the water. She knelt, the bottoms of her dress submerged under the knee-high water. She gently, almost reluctantly set the basket down.

She watched her gaze transfixed on the child as the water gently pushed the basket towards the sea. As the basket went out of sight the women's facade broke. Almost instantly tears started flowing.

Perseus was not safe with her. His scent was too alluring. Monster came to her home in the hundreds. She couldn't protect him. Hopefully, somewhere out in the waters his father finds him.

She shut her eyes. She sent a silent prayer to The Lord of the Seas.

Linebreak

Oceanus sat in deep thought. He was seated on his throne. He was alone. While he was pondering, his train of thought was broken by a desperate prayer.

'Please, protect him.'

Oceanus glanced upwards. 'Who was that?' He scanned the area looking for the source of the voice. It took him a moment, but eventually he realized it was coming from the surface. As he swam to reach the surface he immediately noticed the child. He was a beuatiful young boy with tufts of jet black hair and sea green eyes.

Oceanus recongnized the eyes almost immediately. It was the mirror of his nephew's eyes, Poseidon. Oceanus couldn't help but be compelled to help the child. He would no longer be alone.

"What should I name you boy?" Oceanus murmured to himself. He stretched his fingers out to the boy. The child quickly grasped onto his finger. Oceanus smiled fondly at the action. He attempted to pull his hand away, but soon realized that the boy had gripped on to his fingers tightly.

Oceanus chuckled, "looks like I got myself a little destroyer," Oceanus said a playful grin on his face. Realizng that the child wasn't going to let go he lifted him up into his arms. He observed the boy, arching an eyebrow. "Destroyer," he whispered to himself.

"Perseus," he sounded the name, pausing slightly before a wide grin broke on his face, "it seems the Fates take pity of me. I am glad to accept this blessing," Oceanus proclaimed.

Oceanus focused on his eyes. It was pure.

Oceanus began chanting in Anicent Greek under his breath. "Εγώ ο Ωκεανός, θεωρώ τον δικό μου τον Περσέα. Αφήστε τον να είναι δικό μου με αίμα. Οι μοίρες, εδώ με προσευχή." Oceanus had muttered: I, Oceanus, hereby take Perseus as my own. Let him be mine, by blood. Fates, here my prayer.

Perseus started to glow a sea green as he fell into a steady slumber. Oceanus chuckled, his eyes full of mirth, destroyer indeed.

He was undoubtedly powerful. He would teach him, Oceanus decided. At that moment he resolved to raise the boy to the best of his ability. He would become the Prince of the Sea.

"Prince of the Sea," Oceanus grumbled. Perseus was 5 years old, yet he was harder to control then a kraken. Oceanus never had a child in his life before. So without any experience, and with the most hyperactive child in all the seas; it was a very challenging task.

Oceanus scanned the hallways before him. "Where could the little devil have gone?" Oceanus question to himself, slightly annoyed he couldn't find his son. He was supposed to be a Titan for Pontus' sake.

Dear Pontus! He couldn't be there right?!

Linebreak

Percy was giggling madly as he ran across the hallways. He loved exploring all of the rooms, but he felt uncomfortable whenever he passed a certain door.

As he was running past the unusual door, he accidentally tripped and landed in front of it. He looked up and felt the same weird sensation come over him. He gathered up his courage and decided to go into the one room that he hadn't explored.

He opened the door slowly and cringed at the creaking noise that it caused. He was slightly miffed at the sight before him. It wasn't at all what he expected. There was nothing in it.

He took a few steps forward. It was pretty disappointing. Suddenly a small light flashed in the far corner of the room. A little glint grew in the child's eyes.

He crept across the room, but it gradually grew harder as if a force was making his task heavier. This only made the five year old try harder as his eyes sparked with determination.

Once he finally reached he was panting. He looked at the light curiously. He slowly reached his hand out to touch it. Once his hand finally reached the light, he spread his fingers out hovering the light.

It was warm, you could even say it was alluring. Perseus hesitated a second before letting his instincts take over. He grabbed the light. It instantly formed into a small metallic key surprising Perseus so much he dropped it.

He glanced around as he was now wary of his surroundings. He slowly bent down and grabbed the key. The key was a shape of a trident. It was silver and looked nothing like the light that he thought it was.

In the same corner, replacing the light he found three small holes. As easy as this puzzle was, the five year old Perseus had no idea what to do. While he was examining the holes he saw a sea green aura radiating from an object that he couldn't see.

This got his attention. Where was the light coming from? Perseus attempted to smash through the wall using his newly found key. With a lucky shot he slammed it into the holes. It was stuck.

He tried twisting the key and was rewarded with a small click. The door then started to swing inward as it revealed a small and unbeknownst to him an ancient room. In the middle of the room sat a silver trident that held the same glow he saw before. It stood on top of a cylinder stand. On the stand were ancient markings, a spell.

Perseus stumbled over to the trident. His eyes wide, he stretched his hand out to grab the trident. The moment he touched it he felt a wave of power. Immediately the child tried to pull his hand away, but it useless.

The trident started to glow stronger as Perseus tried everything he could to detach himself. Perseus started to panic. "Help!" He shouted at the top his lungs.

Suddenly a wave of peace washed over him. A faint whisper soon followed.

"Peace, child," the voice chided as the glow slowly receded. "You have been found worthy."

Perseus felt at peace, though it receded quickly. He looked over his body to make sure everything was alright. "Feet, Check! Legs, Check! Stomach, Check! Mysterious looking gauntlet, Check!" Perseus stated with a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes; maybe leaving father wasn't the best of ideas.

After a moment his eyes snapped wide open. He looked at his right arm to see a silver gauntlet. Perseus, acting like any other normal five year old, screamed at the top his lungs and fainted.

Linebreak

Perseus is now 13 years old. After his little adventure Oceanus had immediately begun his training. Oceanus had understood the significance of Perseus's find. In fact, he recognized the weapon. Perseus said that he had a feeling it was called Krakens Oath. It was the old weapon of Pontus.

One of his symbols of power. How a five year old wielded it with ease? He had no idea. Perseus was special to say the least. With his natural talent he soon became somewhat of a challenge to Oceanus.

And Oceanus loved challenges. He trained Perseus not as his son, but as a soldier. In addition, he often let Perseus train with his legions. A prince should be among his people.

Oceanus examined his son. He was in a friendly duel with his general, Ophion. Ophion was one of Oceanus's closest friends. He was his brother, a fellow elder titan like himself.

One of the first born to Gaea and Ouranos, Ophion had ruled in place of his father for a brief time. After his brothers, not including Oceanus, had murdered his father Ophion took the throne. He was outraged at the crime they had committed.

Kronos quickly retook the throne by force and as of now still has the scepter. Kronos threw Ophion into Tartarus, but Oceanus rescued and took him in. Since then, Ophion had proven his loyalty time and time again. Each would die for the other.

Thankfully, Ophion was holding back. If he wasn't, well, it wouldn't be pretty. Ophion was stripped of his domains, but he still held some powers. Ophion's name literally means serpent.

Ophion could transform into a serpent and Kronos could do nothing to take away his skill with the sword. Ophion was a master swordsman

Stab, slash, duck, roll, etc.

Perseus was in a rhythm facing off against his opponent. Although he was doing great, he couldn't beat his adversary. His foe fainted a slash right and Perseus fell for it. His opponent quickly followed his attack and swiped left placing his sword under Perseus' chin.

"Do you yield?" Ophion asked. "I yield Perseus replied breathlessly. Ophion smiled at his nephew and sheathed his sword. "You are getting better Perseus." Ophion stated proudly. Perseus smiled at his uncle and looked up to the balcony of the palace to see his father smiling down on him.

Perseus beamed at his father before turning back to Ophion. "Can we go again?" Perseus asked. He didn't wait for an answer.

Instead, Perseus dashed for Ophions' feet. In mid air Perseus summoned his trident, using the bottom Perseus quickly brought Ophion to the ground. The later, fell into a backwards roll onto his knees. His weapon was scattered across the arena.

Perseus chuckled, "how are you faring?" He mocked, a slight smirk spread his face. Ophion narrowed his eyes, yet choose not to reply. Seeing no risk, Perseus carelessly brought attack after attack against the Titan. Each time the later barely escaped. Throughout the duel Ophion was pushed back into the wall.

Ophion tensed; he was cornered. Predicting his next move, Ophion kicked the trident with enough force to make it fall a few feet away. Ophion boomed with laughter.

"Remember, Perseus don't ever let your pride defeat you."

Following the words Ophion grasped Perseus's leg. He quickly pushed Perseus against the wall, switching their earlier position. Without hesitating Ophion smashed his fist into Perseus. At the last second he changed the motion, making contact with the iron wall.

Perseus opened an eye. "I yield," Perseus grumbled, yet he had a small grin on his face. He almost had him.

Perseus snatched Kraken's Oath on the way back to the palace. He had a question for his father. "Father?" Perseus asked. Oceanus turned to his son and looked at him expectantly. "Yes Perseus?" Oceanus replied.

Perseus nervously looked at his father. "Why do we not join Kronos in the war?"

Perseus questioned. Oceanus looked at his son and sighed. "You must truly believe and trust in what you fight for, if not then why fight for them?" Oceanus said.

Perseus nodded. Oceanus smiled at his son and walked away, feeling as his son had no more questions. Perseus was left standing there gazing at his father's back. Perseus smiled once more before going in the direction of his room thinking of one thing.

"You must truly believe and trust in what you fight for, if not then why fight for them?"


	2. Want more?

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Hey, sorry to say but the rest of the story is on Wattpad. Surprisingly uploading chapters that we've already written here is painful and time-consuming. Please show your support by going to Wattpad, read our stories, vote on them and follow us on Wattpad./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"To find us our Wattpad Account Username is: Xx_Anaklusmos_xX/p 


End file.
